


Kitchen Invader

by PandaFalls



Category: OC House, The House at Panda Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFalls/pseuds/PandaFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Poet protects the unfinished kitchen food from a greedy stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Invader

"I'm warning you, Aurelius, you mustn't get in between a chef and his work." Poet was standing in the kitchen with his wrists on his hips. A black apron was tied around his waist and neck with the words "Kiss the Cook" written over it in red and embellished by a big pink kiss print towards the corner. At the moment, he had turned away from his work at the counter to address the soldier in the doorway who sported a five o'clock shadow along with flannel pajama bottoms and a white tank top. It seemed the man had not bothered to dress since waking up this morning, operating on the excuse that holidays weren't meant for work and frivolities such as getting dressed.  
  
"I am not hindering you, incubus, I am simply offering my services as a consumer of these edibles in this aromatic kitchen. That is honey bread I smell, is it not?"  
  
"Yes," Athanas piped up from next to the oven, "But it is still cooking." He gave a smile, pleased to see the soldier as eager for Odetta's recipe as always. Unlike his boyfriend, he had dressed himself already, sporting a dark blue traditional Greek robe to commemorate this important "Christmas" holiday that so many of the house's residents held so dear. Perhaps he could convince Typhus to dress in a respectable toga before dinner, but something told him that Barnaby would have one or two quips to add about that after all of Typhus's jokes about the fishnet stockings. Perhaps a simpler tunic and a nice belt instead...  
  
Typhus's eyes moved to the robe as Athanas stepped out from behind the tall demon to better address him, the soldier's expression more than a little appreciative of the clothing in the presence of the demon's aura. "Yeah? How much longer until the bread is done?"  
  
"Twenty minutes or so."  
  
Typhus gave a satisfied smile and folded his arms over his chest as he leaned his shoulder against the door frame and proceeded to make himself comfortable. "Good. Then I will wait."  
  
A flash of annoyance flared up in Poet, but he kept a cool, collected demeanor as he walked up to the soldier and placed his hand on the wall by the door frame to lean in close. "Well, now that you mention it, I _was_ in the mood for an _appetizer_..."  
  
It only took a moment for Poet's bleeding nose to stop sprouting crimson, but the soldier's hasty and angry flight from the kitchen seemed to be much more permanent than the injury. Poet gave a chuckle and returned to his work, ruffling Athanas's curly hair as he passed by the blushing boy. "He's right. It does smell very nice."  
  
Athanas uttered a quiet "thank you", suddenly feeling very shy. He was not sure if he would ever grow accustomed to Poet's flirtatious behavior.


End file.
